


【FGO/拿破西格】夜廻

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: PROMARE paro，清水地聊聊天，可以当做是和之前的一篇有所联系的（毕竟本来就脑洞了一个完整的剧情）。无原作剧透，因为是原作没有的剧情。
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Sigurd | Saber





	【FGO/拿破西格】夜廻

齐格鲁德在夜色下奔跑，黑色的风衣下摆飘扬在身后，面具帮他挡住扑面而来的夜风。

他的目标是街边一座旧楼的楼顶，事先已经探查过了，是一座管理松懈的破旧建筑，轻易就能潜入。他进入楼梯一直上到顶楼，通往天台的门上着锁，他伸手握住那个老旧的铁块，手中发出一些红光，再松手时，锁已经化成铁水滴在地上，他推开门走到天台上去。

这座旧楼并不高，对他来说只要能逃离街上监视摄像头的眼线就足够。他仔细数着对面公寓楼的楼层，直到找准了目标的那扇窗户，再低头扫视一下街道，只有街灯孤单地亮着，凌晨的街道上没有行人与车辆，看来时机已到。

齐格鲁德后退，然后助跑，细瘦的身影跃出天台，本该是融化在夜色中的黑色身影却突然涌出刺眼的火光，在街道上空划过一个弧形的轨迹又迅速熄灭消失，如同流星划过。

燃烧者的能力有时颇为方便。齐格鲁德用双手喷出的火焰助推，成功踩在了目标的窗台上，隔着窗帘的房间里没有灯光，夜已深，房屋的主人可能是睡了，齐格鲁德今天亲眼看到他回家。

齐格鲁德一只手贴在窗户上加热，手上的温度轻易超过了玻璃熔点，不知道玻璃熔化的异味会不会引起注意，但他今天就是打算与人谈话，惊动屋里的人是迟早的事。等到玻璃熔化出足够他钻进去的洞，燃烧者轻巧地拨开窗帘跃进屋内。

齐格鲁德刚在屋里站稳，砰砰两声枪响立刻打在脸上让他趔趄一步，面具上传来冰结的声音，他用手臂护住脸阻挡了接下来三枪，这种普通的冻结弹对他来说不痛不痒，此时已经被他化作水汽蒸发。

攻击停止了，齐格鲁德也放下手臂，他看到目标的男人穿着睡衣坐在床上，像是刚刚掀起被子，手里是救火队标配的冻结手枪。

“阁下在睡觉时还带着枪并及时射击，令人佩服。”

看到对方没有报警之类的行动，齐格鲁德便站在原地用言语试探。

“抱歉啊，我一般都睡得很浅，”男人红棕色的头发没了发胶的支持，乱糟糟地垂下来显得像一个鸟窝，和这幅刚睡醒的模样相违和的是那锐利的眼神，仿佛他从一开始就是清醒的，“而且总觉得今天一直被人盯着，有点不放心，就以防万一了。”

原来还是被发现了……齐格鲁德在心里思忖。他从男人离开救火队总部后就一直跟踪着他，直到找到他的住址。对方这种敏锐与谨慎更让他确信自己找对了人。

“深夜打扰很抱歉，毕竟我们光天化日之下出现会带来恐慌，”看得出对方是可以交涉的人，齐格鲁德便开始表达他的目的，“冒昧来访是有些话想和您说，拿破仑·波拿巴阁下。”

他是从表彰救火队员的视频中听到的这个名字，拿破仑是那个团队里最为人所知、功绩也最为卓著的一位——如果他不是燃烧者、不是与救火队敌对的立场，或许他不会关心这种事。

“如果想和我谈判的话，摘掉那个冷冰冰的面具是不是更有诚意呢？”

拿破仑下了床站直，依旧握着手枪表示警觉，他比齐格鲁德要高大很多，但齐格鲁德也自信不会弱于他。

思索一番，一片火光闪过，燃烧者的面具消失，齐格鲁德将自己的真面目暴露出来，与他点燃的火焰截然相反的冷淡脸庞，屋里的台灯被打开，他的眼镜片反射出台灯的暖光。

“嚯，原来还是一个帅哥，”拿破仑也放下手枪表达诚意，“要坐下来慢慢谈吗，帅哥？还是说该叫你……齐格鲁德？”

“不，就这样谈吧，没有几句话要说，”齐格鲁德没有打算在此久留，就算对方不打算报警，也不能排除被街上的摄像头发现的可能，“您是从布伦希尔德那里听来的名字？”

“知道得很清楚啊，既然你这么关心她，为何不在她面前出现？”

“这个理由，阁下没有从她那里听到么？”

“恋人会互相包庇的，我想听你们各自的想法，看看是否存在差异。”

“……”回忆起布伦希尔德，他又感受到了身体里持续不断的灼痛，他的心脏被爱人的火焰烧成灰烬、再被自己的火焰重组，这份反复循环的痛觉此时此刻也伴随着他。

他习惯了心口的这阵疼痛，但不代表已经麻木。

“您大概已经听她讲过我们成为燃烧者的渊源了，如果只是被布伦希尔德的火焰灼烧，那鄙人毫无怨言，但鄙人的火焰过于强大且难以控制，为了避免伤到她，鄙人才选择了离开。”

“原来如此，两边的说法一致，”拿破仑从床头柜上的烟盒里摸出一根点燃，烟草燃烧的火焰是温暖的橙色，这才是本属于人类的火光，“看不出你一副精明的样子，结果也会做傻事呢。”

齐格鲁德被对方突如其来的话噎住了，他从懂事后就很少这样被其他人指摘，而拿破仑看起来还是很会指人缺点的样子。

“你愿意承受她的火焰，难道她就不愿承受你的火焰吗？”

“这……”齐格鲁德垂眸，他不是没有想过这个问题，但目前的情况是他内心权衡的结果，在遵从她的意愿与保护她周全中他选择了后者，“请您将它当做鄙人的私心罢。”

“这个我会转告给小姐，”拿破仑咬着烟卷，只有嘴唇在动，“还有什么要说的吗？”

“还有……在鄙人能控制好自己的火焰之前，请您代鄙人保护好她，今天来此就是为了传达这句话。”

“这是当然，我会保护所有人，无论是普通人还是不危害社会的燃烧者，当然还有你。”

“这份好意鄙人心领了，但是抱歉，现在不是时候，”齐格鲁德向后退、手摸到身后的窗框，本该是玻璃的地方现在空荡荡的，他从衣服内袋里取出些纸币压在窗台上，“最后，有一句忠告想送给阁下。”

在即将翻出窗户时，齐格鲁德还是把这句思索良久的话说了出来。

“忠告？洗耳恭听。”

“如果鄙人有一天控制不住自己的火焰，请不要保护我，而是尽您的全力来阻止我，无需留情……因为那时鄙人可能已经不是自己了。”

“不是自己……这是什么意思？”

齐格鲁德不等拿破仑继续追问，便一蹬窗台离开了——过多的解释只会带来更多犹豫的思虑，他希望在那天到来时能够被其他人毫不留情地冷冻起来，只要能熄灭身体里那股充满毁灭力量的火焰。

他在心里许下这不美好的愿望，向城市边缘跑去，城市外的荒郊更能躲避冰冻警备队的搜查，在理性尚存时他更想自己解决问题。

“无聊，真是一趟无意义的旅程。”

齐格鲁德沐浴斑驳的月光、孤独地奔跑着，像是离群的孤狼，此时他又听见火焰的低语，从他成为燃烧者的那天起就回响在他的脑中，否定着世上的一切、催促他烧毁一切，这个声音的存在让他无法摆脱燃烧的欲望。这到底是火焰拥有独立意识的征兆，还是代表了他原本未发现的内心的阴暗面，未能解开燃烧者诞生之谜的齐格鲁德尚不清楚。

他唯一知道的就是违抗这个声音，绝对不能让主导权被这个声音所占据，不然他的火焰一定会失控，最后毁掉重要的事物与珍爱的人。

“和人类协商有什么用，弱小的种族根本无法阻止我们燃烧下去，不如把身体交给我，让烧尽一切的黄昏早点到来。”

“绝不可能。”

齐格鲁德简短地反驳那个声音的威逼利诱。在这激进的烈火与方才交谈的理智的男人间做抉择，他的选择自不必说。

拿破仑站在玻璃消失的窗前，手里的烟卷已经燃尽。

燃烧者离开后在夜空中划出一道鲜红又偏向些粉紫色的火光，这颜色热烈又透着些许冰冷，虽然看多了比这更猛烈的燃烧者的火焰，但那道流星般的光芒与发出它的黑色的身影还印在他的视网膜里。

“工作，好像变得麻烦起来了啊。”

夜风无所顾忌地透过空荡荡的窗户钻进屋里，让拿破仑维持清醒、想通了些齐格鲁德最后的话语。

他会继续尽到灭火的职责，也会阻止那个被迫选择孤独、以后也可能成为威胁的男人，但他一定会用拯救他的方式解决这一切，就像他拯救每一个被失控的火焰所困的人。


End file.
